


Bunk Beds

by Plandai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, Tour Bus, ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Phil isn't quite feeling himself but Dan comes to the rescue





	Bunk Beds

Phil was sat stretched across the sofa at the front of the bus, eyes glued to the faint scenery flashing past outside the window. Usually he would be squashed up next to Dan or a the very least sharing the seating area with another member of their crew, but they were all either playing Mario Kart at the back of the bus or attempting to sleep through the racket of Dan screaming, giving him a rare chance to stretch a little without having to bother with getting up. The sun had long set but despite having spent several weeks in America now, jetlag was still playing havoc with his brain. Dan was also still awake, obviously, but that was mainly just because he was a night owl, Phil was actually quite tired. The faint feeling of nausea settled deep in his stomach deterred him from pulling out his phone or joining the video game gang, leaving him to his thoughts.

                The road they were traveling on was almost empty, only the occasional glimmer of headlights passing them every once in a while. The half moon was bright enough so that it left shadows of trees on windblown grass and hills were silhouetted black against the navy sky. The sky had cleared to reveal stars twinkling in the darkness, millions of miles away, much brighter than he would ever see them back home. He kept a lookout for any signs of wildlife as a way of distracting himself from travel sickness but prayed nothing would stray into the bus's path. He didn’t want a repletion of the deer incident. Alas, the birds were roosting in their nests and any fox, deer or raccoon had decided to stay clear of the roadside tonight.

                It was weird to think that they were still going to be in America for at least the next month. They had begun their tour all the way back in April, that was so long ago. Why wasn’t it nearly over yet?  Surely they must nearly be done? He leaned back against the chair and groaned quietly. Dan turned around to give him an odd look but a shout from Martyn turned his attention back to the television screen. He couldn’t deny that it was once (well twice in their case) in a lifetime opportunity. Never again would he visit so many places or meet such a huge number of fans, but there was still a part of him that wished it was over. He had his pillow, his phone, his laptop, and a few other home comforts; most importantly Dan, but it didn’t compare to the real home.

                While every show was accompanied by tremendous amounts of energy, excitement and most of all screaming, they also came with the appropriate levels of nerves and stress that performing a live stage show brings. It had put everyone who worked on in under a great deal of pressure and sometimes he just wished it could be over sooner. He knew Dan struggled occasionally with meet and greets as well as the huge amount of travelling and irregular schedule, but their usual late night, weirdly deep conversations at 3 am are unfortunately deemed socially unacceptable when sharing a small space with multiple people meaning they didn’t happen and they weren’t sharing as much as they would usually.

After a while, Phil could feel his back beginning to become sore and he was pretty sure if he stayed on the couch for much longer he would not be able to get back up. He sighed unintentionally loudly and awkwardly maneuvered himself into his bunk but not bothering to close the curtain just yet. He pulled his pillow onto his chest and wrapped his arms around it as he would usually do to Dan if they were back at home. Suddenly his phone buzzed, and he tiredly picked it up, frowning slightly when he saw a text message from Dan.

_You ok?_

Was all it read.

_Tired._

Phil replied he couldn’t really be bothered to explain himself properly.

Barely a minute later there were footsteps and Dan bent down to peer into Phil’s bunk.

“Are you really ok?” he asked gently.

Phil nodded and shrugged,

“I’m fine, you should probably try and get some sleep though.”

Dan rolled his eyes and was suddenly climbing into Phil’s bunk, so his feet were resting on Phil chest and his head at the opposite side.

“What are you doing? Get your feet out of my face, and you are crushing my feet with your arse.”

Phil whispered, pushing them away with a grimace.

“It’s not my fault, there isn’t exactly much room. Besides, would you prefer if I was sitting on your face?”

Phil snorted and raised an eyebrow. Dan flushed bright red and prodded him with his toe,

“Shut up,” He muttered,

 “Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong or not?”

“Nothing is up, what gave you that idea?”

Phil replied,

“You have been super quiet all night, you didn’t join us to play video games, and you didn’t respond to my text with an emoji or the word ‘yeet’.”

Phil rolled his eyes at the last point, but he might as well tell his boyfriend what the issue was, or Dan would just keep questioning him.

“I guess so. I just can’t wait until the whole thing is over. It’s fun and all, I just want a good long rest. What about you? Are you ok.”

“Stop changing the subject!”

Dan replied, and then shrugged,

“I’m as to be expected. I know we’re feeling a bit miserable at the moment, but we were like that about TATINOF at the time. Now we look back on it and it was fun.”

Phil nodded,

“I know, I know. It’s just I sort of forgot about the exhaustion and the lack of space and privacy. I even forgot just how stressful it was, I’m never going to be able to forget that again. I have never been more stressed in my life.”

“You will after a bit don’t worry. We’ll be home before you know, and it will have all been worth it.”

“It’s not like you to be so optimistic.”

Phil said with a small chuckle. Dan returned the smile,

“Yeah well, I can be cheery when you need cheering up. I’d be no help if I’m being pessimistic.”

“Ok but I we do end up regretting this I’m going to blame it on you.”

Dan raised an eyebrow,

“It was a joint decision to do another tour you know.”

Phil shrugged,

“Yeah but I don’t like taking blame for things.”

Dan _i_ rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly,

“Yeah alright. You feeling better now?”

Phil nodded and held his pillow closer,

“I can’t wait to get on with our lives when we get home, get a house, a dog, all that sappy crap.”

Dan smiled and squeezed his leg affectionally,

“You might even ask me to marry you.”

“Or you could ask me.”

Phil replied, sticking his tongue out slightly.

“We’ll see.”

After a moment Dan slid out of Phil’s bunk and moved into his own much to the circulation in the older man’s legs relief. He picked up his phone and saw another text from Dan,

_I love you_

He let his thumb stroke across the screen for a moment before typing his reply,

_I love you to_

He added an emoji at the end for the sake of it and settled down in the uncomfortable bunk with a faint smile on his lips. Dan was right, they’d be home soon, and he was going to enjoy tour life to the best of his abilities while it lasted, it was never going to happen again. As he pulled the curtain close he became aware that everyone else had probably heard his and Dan's conversation but at that moment he didn’t really care.


End file.
